Behind Green Eyes - On Hiatus
by Razorflame45
Summary: Loki gets the pushiment that he wold have done anything to avoid: Banishment. On the way down he has an acident and completely forgets who he is! (MxM Frostiron Uke!Loki Seme!Tony and if later in the story it comes to it, there might be MPREG o3o yeah...)
1. Chapter 1: Broken Crown

**Ok, This is my first fanfiction that I willing to publish XD So please be gentle and just a warning this story will be mxm and full of Frostiron, Not sure how or where this story is going yet, but i will figure out a plot somewhere down when writing the next chapter XD Alright enjoy**

* * *

Behind Green Eyes

Chapter 1: Broken Crown

Loki sat there awaiting his punishment for what they called "betrayal." He just didn't see what he did wrong. From the eyes of the accused it was a different point of view. Loki thought that he should have taken his anger out at his brother and Father, why? It was because they fed him the lies, the lies that they taught him to hate. Loki soon hated now that the stories they told him, were really all about him…

As he waits, he sits and the bed/seat in his square jail cell. He got the worse end of the stick here. Loki's cell was at he far end of the prison chambers and rarely got any visitors, even the guards that supply him with nourishment. He was dying of not just lack of food and water, but of boredom. He attempts to move from his corner to make it across the room to figure out what to do this very day. Though since from the lack of using his muscles he ungracefully falls to the floor. "Fuck!" He screams, he looks up from the floor and snapped his head around back to his bed.

He sighed, and got to his hands and knees to get back to his solid rock bed. Loki heaves himself up by his forearms with all his might he manages to get himself upon the bed. After exerting himself a bit, he lays down with his arm folded underneath his head to replace the pillow the guards "forgot" to give him. Yeah... Forgot is the word they used.

Just as Loki started to drift off into oblivion, he was abruptly woken from his slumber. On his face, there was a guard who slammed a muzzle on and some tight chain to remain around his boney wrists. He was then dragged out into the shiny golden halls that represent the Throne Room, of the Great. Stupid. Untrustworthy. Father... Odin.

Loki shielded his eyes from the brightness, seeing how his prison was shabby and had poor lighting. Almost like it was nighttime all hours of the day in there.

He glared at everyone and everything moving with eyes to glare back. Man, if looks could kill, more than half if Asgard would be dead by now. "Loki Odinson,"

Loki turned his head away from Odin and scoffed at the thought of him still calling him his son. Crazy right? "After the attempted genocide to Jotunheim and almost accomplishment taking over Midgard, with the help from the Mad Titan and his army." Odin stood up from his throne and raised up Gungir from he ground and pointed the tip at Loki, "I here by Odin All-Father strip you of your powers, and to live as a mortal." His eyes widened in shock as to what he was being told, he wished he could speak up and tell him the real reason he did try to take over Midgard, for it was not a pleasant story to tell.

The power of Gungir hit Loki at an impeccable speed, at that rate he wasn't able to move out of the way. The pain shot through his body as it drew out his magic; the young Prince was soon to be powerless. Loki's knees gave out in utter shock; he didn't know how to live with out his magic. He ever so slightly he looked up at the man towering over him. What? When did he get this close to him? Loki felt wetness swell up in his eyes, but he fought it to say in his eyes. He didn't want to seem anymore weak than he already appeared. Odin bent down to him and gripped his jaw and squeezed hard making Loki wince in more pain. "My Son, you have done this to yourself and no matter what you say, or make yourself believe you hate me." Loki squished his eyes shut; no he couldn't listen to these lies from this man any longer.

"I will give you the same thing I gave your brother," Odin brought Loki up to his feet and handed him off to a guard. "To give you a sort of redemption, if you do, you will one day have your powers back. He told him to bring the boy to the Bifrost. "Though, for today that was not the right day to come." Frigga looked away; she couldn't stand this site anymore. After convincing Odin not to hurt him too much, this was his plan? She couldn't bear loosing him again. A moment later it was all hazy and he couldn't make out the trip across Asgard.

Once they reached the site, they took off his muzzle and chains and placed them aside. The bags under his eyes seemed as if they grew after that process of power reduction. Loki was barely vertical when Heimdall placed the key into the slot that powers the Bifrost. It powered up and Odin pushed him through the portal down to Midgard. On his way down, the swirls of colors and the pressure from the Bifrost caused Loki too much stress and made him loose consciousness. The normal way to land from the travel is to land on your feet, and as well, to be a god to not feel that sensation like it was squeezing you inside out. Loki, he had landed head first cracking open his skull. His blood seeped into the ground causing his body to be much weaker than it was before. He laid on the ground of New Mexico the very site that his brother once occupied. The one that he wished would never come back to. His wound now fresh, he was bleeding uncontrollably.

Where was he?...

…

Who was he?...

* * *

Authers Notesajfkhdegui;hgsir;dg:

So what did you guys think of it o3o i needs reviews and maybe some tips to what i could improve on this story :D Thank you


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers like Me

Ok, personally I think this chapter sucks and the name of the chapter makes me smile XD I love Tarzan

I don't own any character in this story except maybe a doctor character i will create for like the next Chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: Strangers Like Me

Loki, he laid there for what seemed like hours, he fell in and out of consciousness for periods of time. He stirred around the dirty site, when suddenly a bright light was shown in his eyes. There were loud, drowned out noises in the background. What was going on? Loki didn't have a clue.

He was pulled up onto what seemed like a portable bed, is that the name? He wasn't sure anymore. From a distance there were people shouting words he didn't understand. None of this made Loki feel safe.

On the way to the hospital he opened his eyes and looked around the contraption, where was he now? Who are these people? He was unsure of where they were taking him now… A hand was placed upon his should and this woman was talking reassurance to him. "It will be alright," the woman had said. She had dark long brown locks, and chocolate eyes that bore into him. Loki opened his mouth to try to speak to her, when she placed her finger on his lips. "Don't try to speak; it will only hurt you further." He was confused, why did this random person who didn't even know his name would be so willingly want to try help him? She sighed, and continued to speak words to him, "Are you from Asgard?" Those words… they seem… familiar…? Why? Where is that? He looked at her with a questionable gaze, "You don't know what that is, do you…" She looked around the ambulance one last time before they stopped at their destination. "I just guessed that since you were at the Bifrost site, that you had come from Asgard, that's all."

Oh, that's what she ment. When they opened the doors from the back they pulled up the sides of the bed. "Hold on, you will be fine, alright?" The strange woman climbed out of the truck and proceeded into the building. The medics wheeled him into the hospital, but the rest was just a blur as he started to loose his consciousness again.

Later that night, he awoke again, but this time in a bright white room. He wore these strange clothes, what's this? Is that… an object in his arm? Just as the young prince started to panic a hand extended out him again, that lady is here again. He looked up at her face and opened his mouth to speak, "Who are you?" he rasped out. A small smirk appeared on her face, "I am Jane Foster, I go frequently to the site you were found out at and study a place called Asgard." She explained to Loki. She walked back to the chair she was sitting at before Loki had awoken. "So, if you're not from there… where **are **youfrom?" That question took the prince off guard, where was he from? That was a good question… where **was **he from?

Loki hesitated before he tried to answer the given question, "I don't… um… I don't know…" He finally answered. Jane's eye widened and walked back to his side. "You don't remember?" He had nodded back to her; Jane moved her hand up to her mouth and stroked her chin. "What do you remember? Anything?" She looked down at him, "Anything at all?" She asked the younger. Loki had shaken his head, why did she want to know or seemed worried? I don't even know this woman… "Do you know me?" Loki had asked. Jane breathed inwards and shook her head as well. She shifted from one foot to another as she continued to stand by the bed as she contemplated what would happen now.

Something had popped into her head and stormed out of the room leaving the prince in the room by himself. Jane had gone to go speak to a nurse or doctor. Which ever came first. As she was gone Loki had drifted off to sleep once again.

Dreams shot up into his mind, what's this? Where is he? This room is dark, cold, and damp. Loki could barely see anything besides himself. This place… why does it seem so… familiar? None of this, it doesn't make any sense. He doesn't know this place- hold on… who are all these people? What? Why are they coming into here? He was scared and confused. What was going on? He tried to curl up in the corner of the dark room to keep away from strange men surrounding him. That was when something shiny came into view of the young prince. His eyes widened and gasped. A needle and thread came into the view of the boy and the group of men got even closer than before.

With a strong jolt he was sitting up in his bed sweat was rolling down his face and his inky hair was clingy to his forehead. His breath was hitched a bit and heart was racing unlike before. He clenched his head in pain from sitting up too quickly. Loki sat there a bit before his breathing went back to normal as did his heart rate. He gently lay back down on his bed. What was that dream? Why did it all seem familiar, like it had happened before…? That was when Jane came back into the room she had a bit of a frown on her face. "Um, I went around town to ask if anyone around the local area had seen you before to claim you and figure out your name," She looked away from the boy lying on the hospital bed. "No one knew who you were… I'm sorry."

Loki looked down at the floor, a bit sad that no one around here knew him. A reassuring hug was given which had shocked Loki to no end. He doesn't even know who she is besides her name and vice versa, it was still a bit nice to feel a bit of warmth after all the coldness he had been troubled with… and with that he smiled.

* * *

Auther NoteskAJHjaszhfjlsdhglkjhgls:

Ok... Reviews? Cause i think this sucked XD

And thank you to everyone who said they liked it so far, because it made me want to write a new chapter already XD Its really because im not very popular on the internet.

If you want i am on Tumblr (I-Put-The-Ass-In-Cas) and Deviantart (Razorflame45)


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

So... Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this so far, so this chapter is a bit longer than the others ;D So enjoy this

* * *

Chapter 3: Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

3 Weeks Later

Loki was finally being released from this hellhole. In his time there, Jane was overjoyed to help the prince learn about most of the current media and she left out all the bad events that had occurred in the last years. She didn't want to scare him any more that he was. It made perfect sense. He had made a friend.

Loki was almost set and pack to leave, his recovery was splendid except for he still had, had a patch on his head where his wound used to lie. It didn't bother the younger one too much. He put it this way, as long as he could leave; he was content with it staying there. He packed some spare clothes Jane had gone out to buy for him so he doesn't have to live in the nude. She had gotten the discharge papers, but there was a problem. They wanted the name of the patient on the papers… Problem was that Loki still had no idea who he was.

"Loki?"

He turned his head to meet her eyes. He made some sort of noise to mean 'Yes' or so in his imagination it did. "Hm?" He walked over to the brown haired woman. She pointed to the line that read 'Name:" She gave a sigh. "We still don't know who you are, nor your name…" He brought his hand up to his mouth to think for a bit… "How about I chose a name for a while, until my memories come back on their own?" Loki shrugged at his own suggestion, not that it was bad one at all… Jane thought about what he said and scratched her head.

"I guess that will have to suffice" Jane blinked at her own words, she whispered to herself "I have been spending too much time around Thor…" Then she giggled to herself.

The Prince gave her a confused look, but decided to just forget about it. It was clearly not any of his business. Loki looked to her and though for a second, thinking of something to call himself for a moment of time and suggested a bunch of unique names. Jane shot him down, and said how they didn't 'fit him' that well. "Hmm… How about Tom?" She said to him, "Short for Thomas."

He thought about for a while, "For a while, until I remember, it will have to do."

He turned back to his once bed at this wretched hospital and shook his head. "I hope you have a much comfier bed somewhere else." He laughed with a genuine smile, one of the first ones that he had shared since he was in this place. It warmed up Jane like fireworks would light up the sky to a little kid. "Oh I do, but you wouldn't be sleeping in my bed, you would have to get your own you lazy ass." She joked. The prince chuckled at Jane, "So, you're saying I'm not going to be a leach in your house?" He deadpanned. Jane squinted her eyes and pointed to him. "No, no you are not. You will have to get a job," She deadpanned.

Loki sighed, "I figured as much." He said in his very British accent. "And where might you think I would job in this area of nothingness?" Jane looked at him with a kind of pissed off look and pointed to his bag. She motioned for him to hurry up and take it. "Shush you," She exclaimed jokingly.

The prince picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and proceeded to leave the hospital, he gave a sigh and though to himself 'I hope to never come here again…' And with that he exited the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke up in his nice warm comfy bed at 4 in the afternoon. A bit hung over, but what was new? Jarvis had woken him up earlier, but the man had disregarded the notion and slept in longer than Pepper wanted him too. He trudged out of bed with just his boxers on and went to get some breakfast.

"Jarvis," He had said in a groggy voice.

'Yes Sir?' The disembodied voice had said. "Pepper said I had some sort of conference today right?" He stared off, "Right?"

The door opened from behind Tony and he could hear the clicking from her shoes. "Yeah, you had a conference today." She crossed her arms and swayed her hips when she stopped behind Tony. "But that was at 10 in the morning." She sounded extra pissed off.

"You were supposed to be in New Mexico almost 8 hours ago." Her jaw clenched. Tony started laughing at Pepper. "You… You expected me! Of alll people to be awake at," He checks his watch. "At 8-9 o'clock in the morning?" He continued laughing. "Your out of your mind there, Pep." She huffed. "I rescheduled it for later today, at a time I **know** you will be awake at."

Pepper pointed her finger at Tony, "You will need to be there at 6:30, alright?" She started to walk away. "Take the suit I don't give a damn anymore." And with that, she had walked away from the table Tony was sitting at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Tony actually got ready for his conference, which was weird for him to actually go. Not that he had any choice in the matter. It was either he goes, or have to deal with an even more pissed off Pepper. He had about a half an hour to get to New Mexico and have enough time to eat something for dinner.

After he wore his nicest looking suit with his nice red and gold tie, he jumped into the suit and took off to his next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki and Jane were in her car for a minimum of 20 minutes, which was when the prince's stomach started to make noises. His face had flushed in embarrassment and Jane made the suggestion to stop for food before going all the way to her home. "I know this great place right down the street, it's great for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Loki didn't even had to think about that at the moment. "Onward to this place you speak of!" And with that they went to the restaurant.

In about 5 more minutes they were able to get seats near the window to overlook the streets, Loki had ordered what he thought was strange food (a Hamburger and Fries) and Jane had gotten a Fish sandwich. The boy took a small bite of his burger and his eyes lit up like he was in heaven. "This… This food is really good!" He had a giant smile that reminded Jane of a child. "Much better than the hospital food, or if I should even call it that," She had laughed at his statement. They continued to eat and started to get into a heated conversation about whose food tasted better the hamburger or the fish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tony finally made it to New Mexico he was famished, it was… what? Almost a half an hour ago since he ate? So, why not get something to eat. He took off his suit and made it fold into his suitcase for easier travel around the town.

He was looking for the best place in this town for a decent meal, that was when he walked by the window that was occupied by Jane and guess who… SHIELD's Number one enemy, Loki. His face turned sour at the site he was seeing, "What the fuck is he doing back on earth?" Being the scientist he is, he was not going to let this go, and he got curious.

He told the hostess that he was already with a table and let him pass through with ease. He strutted over to where he was standing, except on the inside of the building and pulled up a chair to the table. "Hello." He greeted with a fake smile on his face.

* * *

Authorrrrrskjdsdhfajks;gh Noteslksjfkslajgdf:

So, I need to know if i got Tony's personality good enough or stuff... Next chapter will be up whenever o3o i dont have a system quite yet. Who knows, i might have another up today or tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Slowly

Chapter 4: Falling Slowly

This strange man, he pulled up a chair and sat down, "Hello" he had said to the prince. "Fancy meeting you here, hm?" His smile had turned into a frown the more he looks at Loki. "I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" Loki had answered back to the man in front of him.

The scientist gave a dark chuckle. He didn't like this one bit and pulled Loki up by the collar, "Give up this fucking charade and don't play stupid with me," He gripped clenched harder. "You should know fucking well who I am!" Loki's eyes grew wide in fear.

That was when Jane had to step in, "Excuse me, Mr. Stark, but I would like to have a talk with you before you do something you regret alright?" She sounded pissed, and well, Loki couldn't blame her. Tony had thrown Loki to the ground, "Fine…" He said with venom dripping from his voice. He and Jane had exited to the hallway with the bathrooms and started to have a great talk about the situation right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony stood there with his arms crossed and the same expression as before on his face; "Explain" he spit out at her. He watched her shift from one foot to the other, when Jane finally opened her mouth she answered with, "Look, I don't understand your quarrel with him, but he doesn't fucking remember who he is," She looked extremely pissed off. "But, I'm not going to let you bully him for something he does not even recall doing to you, or whatever." She pointed her finger at Tony's face and he back up a bit with wide eyes. "For the time being he is going by Tom or Thomas, which ever he decides. And if you call him by anything else," she thinks about what she is saying and then continues on, "Anything but his chosen name, anything to insult him, we will have more than just a talk, alright?"

Tony stood there scratching his head in disbelief before answering the fellow scientist. "Alright…" He lets out a hateful huff of hot air. Without realizing Jane had pulled him back to the table and he noticed that Loki's shoulders where hitched and tense. The inventor thinks back when he pull the prince up by his collar… was that… Fear?

He shook his head, no, he is playing us all. Tony can just feel it in his gut, or maybe that was just the bad food he ate last night. He can't tell anymore. He didn't know why he stayed here, but he grabbed a chair and sat back down at the table.

Tony placed a hand onto Loki's shoulder; he made the boy jump from surprise and was expecting him to do it again. "Look, I thought you were someone else, and well… this is as close to an apology as I'm used to give," he once again scratched his head. He held out his hand towards Loki, 'why the hell am I being nice to him?'

He was playing attention to Loki when he used his hand to wipe his eyes. What the hell? Was he, was he crying? This whole scene seemed very surreal, the younger prince took his hand, "I-I'm Tom." He answered to Tony. The scientist pointed to himself and with a cocky smirk, "I'm Tony Fucking Stark Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, and Philanthropist at your service." He laughed at that having to use it again.

Loki tilted his head to the side, "I um… don't understand any of those words besides genius, but even there I'm having trouble with it." Now, that took Tony by surprised seeing how colorful Thor's vocabulary is and while his last conversation with Loki was full of giant words. "Um…" He was really stuck now, maybe he really did… No! That is what he wants everyone to think. Gyahh! He was so conflicted right about now, this was the part of the day where he always says bad stuff.

"Hey um, I was wondering you just came out of the hospital, right?" he awaited Loki to nod and continued on with his horrible decision, "You probably have no place to stay, at the moment I believe." He stated, "Would you like to stay at my Malibu mansion? It's not that far from here to be honest." Fuck, why did he offer that to him, he hates the man. I hope he rejects me, or so help me god who I don't believe in… Then Jane sat down next to Loki, "He would love to live with you Mr. Stark," She answered with a big smile.

"Also, if you don't mind me coming along, I would enjoy borrowing your lab to do some research, and the whatnot." Tony swore in his head, after his offer, he can't reject one of his teammate's girlfriends… "Um, sure! I have extra rooms for the both of you," he exclaimed very dryly. He let go of a sigh, "Well, I have a conference…" he looks to his watch and is about 10 minutes late already, "Well, right now, but that can wait for this for a while more," he motions to Loki, Jane, and the restaurant. "This is more important than some stupid meeting of boring people who want to kiss my ass." He shrugs.

"I'm not complaining, I have a really nice ass." He looked back at the prince, was that a blush? No, it's a bit warm in here, yup that's it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki had a slight blush on his face; did he actually find this strange man attractive? Nope, he did not. Not. At. All... He looked down at his hands playing with the hem of his shirt, once he noticed he had stopped and placed his thin alabaster fingers onto the table a started to drum roll them. He played a steady beat on the table and started to hum along.

He started to get a bit embarrassed at this silence, so he decided to go to the bathroom. Loki had stood up from the table and excused himself to not sound rude. He studded over to the restrooms and gladly he found it was a one person stall. The prince closed the door and then locked it; he placed his head against the cold wooden frame. "I don't even know the man, but now I'm going to be living with him… What the hell is a mansion anyways?" He punched the wall a couple of times, enough to make them sting and bleed a bit.

Loki shook out his hand and ran them under the cold water. He felt a bit more relaxed now after that incident. And he feels as if he could go back out there and talk to them once again.

Besides, other people might need to use the restroom as well. He leaves the room and makes his way back to the table and let out a big sigh before sitting down in his seat once more.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized. Jane gave him a warm smile, "You can't help needing to use the bathroom, besides we were just about to order anyways." Loki nodded in acceptance; he couldn't help, but gaze at Tony who was staring at his now badly bruised hand. He placed his hand under the table and into his lap to take it out of eyesight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finish eating

"So, Tom" he hissed Loki looked up at the man, "What do you like to do for fun?" The boy gave a confused expression, "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand your question…" he looked a bit embarrassed to not know what he was trying to ask. "Oh, ok um… How about," he thought again. "What do you like to pass the time of day?" The prince mouthed an Ooo, "I like to read, and Jane got me many books to read during my 3 weeks in the hospital, they were splendid." He had told Tony, and nodded. 'Make sense, Thor did always said he like knowledge'

Loki gave a subtle smile, not of craziness, but of pure happiness. "Is your face ok?" is what Tony would have liked to say to the man, but he probably get another lecture, or the smile would disappear. Well whatever, he paid for their meal and all was all. "To get to my house you will have to follow these directions," he had handed them a map to his house and his phone number. Loki gave him a nod and handed the map to Jane, because he does not know how to drive a car, nor read a map of any sorts.

When Loki was leaving, Tony couldn't help, but say to himself. "He may be evil, but Daaamn he has a nice ass…" The inventor mentally slapped himself. He as well walked outside, took out his suit and put it on. He shook his head to get himself back into his game and took off in the direction of his conference which he is now… "Jarvis, the time?" He had asked his AI

'Sir, it is about 7:00' he had replied.

"Well, how 'bout that? I'm early." He laughed to himself and continued on to his destination. Tony once again took off his suit once making it to his conference room and having it fold up to a suitcase. "Let's get to business, Bitches." He had said before sitting down in his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the car Loki had many, many questions to ask Tony, like: How did he know him? What was his real name? Where was he from? Does he have any family looking for him? And the big question, what did he do to make Tony attack him? Now that was what was really bothering him at the moment. The prince was pretty sure that people don't just go attacking people without a reason, or maybe he is just being optimistic.

The truth would only hurt right? Any truth hates to be revealed, but to be revealed it is done in a manner that people feel bad afterwards. Right?

He doesn't quite want to know at the moment, but maybe one day… Yeah that sounds fine. He leaned into the car's chair and used his soft calloused hand to lean against.

The ride was relatively silent other than the slight sound of the radio on in the background and the hum from the truck they were riding in.

He slowly, but surely closed his eyes just to rest them a bit, but ended up sleeping all the way to the mansion.

There was a slight tap on the shoulder and in a hushed tone he had heard, "Tom, we're here, time to wake up," he heard Jane's soft voice going into his ears, the prince's eyes fluttered open. The boy eyes, the unnatural vibrant green, shown through his eyelids when he awoke. He had a tired haze in his eyes and wanted to do anything to just sleep for a while.

Loki lifted up his head and looked at Jane, "Hmm…?" he had then yawned. He looked around the car, she smiled. "I had said that we are here" Loki nodded and got out of the car.

He was led to the house and his eyes widened; he saw how big his house was. This looked as big as the hospital he was in for a while. He gulped, 'I'm going to be living here?' he thought to himself.

Loki walked up to the front door and opened it up very slowly and cautiously, it made a slight creaking sound at he fully opened it up.

He walked into the house with Jane in tow behind him. The prince walked slowly around the house and scouting around not knowing most of this stuff was or how they worked. He was about to touch a panel on the wall that looked like a pad to enter a code, he was almost there when a loud noise sounded and scared the shit out of him. He fell to his butt and heard a noise come from out of the air.

"I'm Sorry sir, but you are not allowed in there, it's Sir's orders" said the disembodied voice.

Loki looked around to find the voice, "Who goes there!"

* * *

AUTHORSSSS NOTESSLSKJF:KLJGK"LGk:

Sorry guys i had alot of prodjects to do this week ;3; i hope i didnt make anyone sad for the wait


	5. Chapter 5: Hopeless Wanderer

Chapter 5: Hopeless Wonderer

Jane heard the yelling and came running, she saw Loki on the floor yelling into the air, "Tom? What are you doing down there?" The prince turned to see the female standing behind him, "Some random voice had spoken to me, and I demanded to see who this person was." She suppressed a laugh and bent down to kneel next to Loki, "He's not a person, I have read about him before," he was trying to explain it to the prince. "Um, well, he is an AI, which stands for Artificial Intelligence; he was built by Tony himself. Right?"

"That would be correct miss," Jarvis told the two of them.

Jane stood up and held out her hand for Loki to take, he slowly moved it from the ground to place it on top of hers. She gripped onto the boney fingers and pulled him up with great force, once on his feet he dusted himself off. "Thank you," he said to the woman. Jane nodded and gave him a smile, "Now, let's find you a room to say in, as well as, I" They walked around until they found two empty rooms, they were located near each other and not too far from Tony's room. Loki walked into the bedrooms; they were bigger than the hospital room he was placed in for weeks on weeks. He put down his small bag of clothing that Jane was able to obtain for him, he would need to get more, but these will suffice for the time being.

Loki sat down atop of the bed; he sank down accommodating to his weight to that point on the bed. He was unsure how to feel here in a stranger's house, but at least he had a place warm to sleep, and not somewhere gross.

He sighed and leaned against his slender palm; he had too much on his mind at the moment and couldn't think straight right now.

He decided to push it away for a while and explore the house a bit more, and not get scared by voices without bodies.

Loki wandered down the hall, peering carefully into each and every room until he reached the main room again. Last time he was in this room, he didn't take the time to truly look around. He slowly walked up to the TV that was dead center and touched it, for he didn't know what exactly it was.

He shrugged and turned around almost walking into the coffee table set right behind his feet, no, instead he tumbled into the TV he didn't know how to work. The tumble cased the TV to smash upon the floor; the sound it made as it reached the floor caused Loki to jump. He peered over the TV stand and saw that it is now in many, many pieces on the floor.

He looked around to find something to cover the mess, he spot a blanket and some sort of vase with flower in it. The prince ran over to the objects and brought them to the mess. First he took the blanket to cover the TV, and then he took the flowers and placed it on top of it to make the place look… Nice…?

He shrugged and hoped no one would notice the missing broken piece of entertainment.

The boy made sure no one was in the room before sprinting out towards another hallway, taking more and more looks. He mostly found bedrooms with nothing in it, grand bathrooms, one gym, but none of it seemed interesting to Loki in the least. He kept walking and saw the last door in this branch of the house and he opened it.

Much to his surprise he found a library, he didn't know what these books were, but they seemed very familiar to him. He wandered inside of the room, eyeing the books on the shelves all along the walls. He stopped in front of one the bookcases and took one green book. Loki wondered why the green one, but it seemed natural to him. The longer he stared at the book, something came into his mind… what?

He laid his head on the top of the book and squeezed his eyes shut. He, not knowing how, but just obtained a major headache. He dropped the book onto the floor, and clenched his head with his hands, and images fluttered into his mind.

_There was a boy, in the corner of two shelves and the room is dark, except for one candle lit. The boy had a book, like the one Loki was holding right now, over the flame to see in the dark. Is that… is that him? Was this… a… memory? _

Loki fell over onto his knees still clutching his head, he let out a small whimper.

"Sir, would you like me to contact Miss Foster?" Jarvis had told the god.

He nodded and fell to his side, this pain, he never experienced this much pain before. Loki curled in on himself into a tight ball, why is this happening? The prince was on the floor when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice he had a hard to making out, because his head was full of this memory, that as it goes along it keeps getting scarier and scarier.

_He kept reading, until he heard talking outside of the library. Who was there? Loki scrambled on putting out the candle, he knew he wasn't supposed to be awake at this time of night. He just wanted to finish the book he was reading earlier. He carefully put back his book and made it look like it had earlier. He would try to teleport out of here, but the prince wasn't too good with this spell, it might just get him into more trouble than staying here. _

_Loki stood upon his two shorter legs and hugged the wall, he tried to sneak down the library until reaching another door. Though the one he was sitting near had opened, and in came two people, they were carrying many, many of his family's decorations… They weren't cleaning… no they were stealing them._

_That just made the prince angry, but he knew he was no warrior like anyone else he knew. No, he was more for the knowledge, and the wisdom. _

_He needed to do something, and right now before they get away, but what…? He got an idea, not the greatest, but it will have to suffice until he could get a guard to help him out. Loki took many of the books on the shelf and threw it at the crooks. "Hey, don't take my stuff!" he yelled at the people._

_Many would laugh at him, since at the time he was just a young boy, no more than 4.5 ft tall at this point. The robbers looked at each other and just shook their heads, "And what's a tiny prince going to do about it? Hm…? Cry and scream at us until we die from annoyance?" He grew a giant smile onto his face and looked to his friend. The larger of the two handed his stuff to his smaller looking friend and walked over to the fist clenched prince._

_He eyed the robber's giant hands that clenched around the collar of his shirt, and he gulped. The man lifted his at least 5 ft off of the ground. Loki started to kick his legs, but he was getting nowhere, "L-let me down!" Loki yelled at the man, "This is not how you treat a prince!" He tried to wrangle himself out of the strong arms._

"_Oh, on the contrary, I believe we are fugitives, so we don't have to follow Asgard's shitty rules any longer." He took the boy and threw him into one of the giant book cases. The force and strength as which he was thrown, cause the book case to start tettering to and fro. _

_Loki became unconscious and unable to get away before the case had fallen upon him and the books to scatter across the floorboards. The crash had made a great noise and a rumble into the floor. The men just laughed and he grabbed more of the belongings in this room and ran. _

_Many of the guards from the hallway heard the commotion in the library and went to check it out, only to find the library a mess, and the quiet room was filled with sobs. Each of the guards scoured the room following the sound to the fallen book case. 4 or 5 of them were able to lift up the book case and they saw a bloodied Loki lying there, tears flowing out of his eyes, one of them picked him up inspected the injuries._

_He had broken his arm in two places, and a couple of broken ribs in various places. His face was covered in bruises from the books falling up on him. "You men clean this up, I will take him to the healers room." He snapped and the fellow guards began to clean up the books and stand up the book case while the guard carrying the small prince went to the healers. On the way Loki lost consciousness, so in wariness the man sped up and almost in a complete run._

"T-tom!" Jane ran to the god curled up god on the floor. He was visibly shaking, "M-make it stop!" he yelled eyes still clamped shut and head still pounding like something was trying to get out of his head with fire.

_Loki awoke in the arms of one of the guard who was basically running, he coughed and got his attention. "Your highness! You alright?" he said to the princeling. "R-robbers... There were robbers in the palace, I-I tried to stop it… but he threw me into the book case." His breath hitched and his good arm gripped his hurt chest, "I-it hurts!" he cried and more tears flowing down his face, "Don't worry, I'm here, we are almost at the healing room, almost there" he sped up even more than before so he could reach it and stop the pain from his young prince._

* * *

Author Notesss:sdfjsdkjfkzsdjfv

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSSY WITH PROJECTS FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS OF SCHOOL AND MY PROCRASTICATION GOT WORSE! So i want to apologize to you all ;n;


	6. Chapter 6: The Only Hope for Me Is You

Soo... I want to thank everyone who has favorited, and reviewed this story ;n; Im so greatfulll! I love you guys.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Only Hope for Me Is You

Tony was about to fall asleep when his phone rang, he looked both ways before answering the call. "Hellooo~?" he answered, and to his surprise it was JARVIS who had called him. He only called when something bad was happening. "Hey Jay, what's goin' on?" he leaned back into his chair and putting up his feet up on the table. The other people in the room sighed when they saw he wasn't paying them any mind anymore.

"Sir, there seems to be a problem." His phone told him back.

"Well, no shit, you only call when there is a problem" Tony sighed, "Look, I'm in a meeting, and anything good enough to get me out is a blessing."

Jarvis explained the whole situation to the inventor and he sighed and stood from his seat. "Sorry, guys, but I have a problem at home I need to take care of." He started to walk out of the office. "Mr. Stark, if you leave you will lose us as investors." Tony shrugged his shoulders, "I can always get more, plus this is more important that some silly investors to my company." With that the man left the room down to the front of the building to put on his suit to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane pulled Loki into her arms to try to calm him down, but that wasn't working to well, he is still shaking and holding onto his head… stroking his head. His breathing hasn't slowed down at all though and the same goes for his heart beat.

Tears flowing down the side of his face, eyes closed, and body shaking. One of his hands grabbed onto Jane's shirt for protection, but he was still scared and in pain.

"Jarvis! Call Stark!" she yelled unsure as what to do right now.

"Already done, Miss Foster. Sir, is already on his way," The disembodied voice replied to the scientist.

"So I guess… all we do is wait I guess," she looked down at Loki still trying to calm him with gentle hair strokes. It is not doing any justice in his case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony landed in his garage and put away his suit, "Which room Jay?" he said now running to the upper floors.

"The library, sir"

"We have a library?" he shook his head and ran to that room where Loki was on the floor of in Jane's arms and lap. He opened the door and saw what was happening. "What happened to Lo-Tom…?" He kneeled down next to the two putting his hands on Jane's shoulder. All she did was shrug and shake her head, "I-I don't know, J-Jarvis told me s-something was wrong…" She looked to the brown haired man with a sad look across her face.

Tony moved Loki from Jane's lap to his own in attempt to calm him down his own way. He inhaled, he was so going to regret this, but he knew this was a way to snap people out of these weird funks. They do say actions are more powerful than words, right? Tony grabbed Loki by the face and leaned down to place his lips on top of the other male.

It did work Loki had stopped shaking, for this action snapped him out of the dark place in his mind. His eyes widened when he looked to Tony, but much to his surprise he slowly closed his eyes and kissed him back.

Ok, Tony wasn't expecting him to kiss back, but truth be told… it did feel nice. Tony withdrew his head and saw Loki's face all flustered and red, the black haired prince opened his eyes he looked embarrassed and out of place. "Uh…" he tried to form words as to what has just occurred. He tried to get up and move, but Loki's head still pounded from earlier. "Mmmm…" he groaned, "It still hurts…"

Jane moved over and stroked Loki's head, "Why don't you go to sleep for the night ok…? Might feel better in the morning," She gave a soft smile to his boy and a pissed over eye gleam to the inventor. Loki nodded and held out a hand for help at getting up, which she had taken.

When Jane got back she pulled Tony to the side, "What the hell was that? Why the fuck did you kiss him?!" the scientist pointed her finger to the man, "He snapped out of his funk, now didn't he?" he put up his famous shit-eating grin. "And he enjoyed it, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me back."

Jane was so close to hitting Tony for this, "You better stay away from him, he has been through enough shit, and he doesn't need to just be another tally on your list of everyone you have fucked!" It was with that she had stormed off into the room she had picked out, slammed the door, and told Jarvis to tell Tony to screw himself… and he had.

Tony stood there, thinking about what the lady had said and how she was protecting Loki… he knew that she said he had lost his memories…, but he still didn't believe it until she had just defended him like that. What was he going to say to that? Nothing, she may not know exactly who she is protecting against the playboy, but… if he played his cards right he could make sure that if and when Loki gets his memories back, he will be a different man.

A good man, yes, this will be his mission, pull him out of that dark whole he had dug himself into. For Tony, he had Yinsen to help him out, but from what Thor had told him… Loki was purely on his one, dug him even deeper in the void and got involved with dangerous people.

He will help him, whether he may chose so or not, it might be for the better if he did though.

"This will be my mission then!" Tony then took off to his lab, not helping anything, but he needed to get things off his mind and wait until morning to talk to the dark prince.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Next Morning)

Loki woke with a startle, sweat soaked forehead and his inky black hair sticking to his face. His breath was shuttering and unsteady, he stepped out of his bed shakily and maneuvered to his bathroom splashing some water on his face and then taking a towel to wipe it off. He let out a yawn and scratched his stomach as he walked back into his bedroom, putting on whatever clothing he had left. This turned out to almost be the clothes he wore yesterday.

He trudged into the kitchen and froze when he saw Tony sitting there at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand reading the newspaper. He attempted to turn around back to his room when he accidently walked into a desk in the middle of the hall, disrupting the eerily silence in the rooms.

"Shit," is what he said when he heard Tony put down the newspaper. He knew now he was caught.

Tony ran up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey, careful…," he snapped, "You could get hurt" Ok now that just threw him off, he wasn't expected to hear him say that. "Uh… thanks?" he replied to the short unruly brown haired man.

"You want some breakfast?" Tony said with a genuine smile on his face. Then, as if on a cue, Loki's stomach growled, emitting a blush to appear upon his face and gave a slow nod. "Yes please…" The prince told him in a soft voice.

Tony poked him on the nose, 'That would be cute, if he wasn't a psychopathic alien,' he wanted to say, but didn't and led him into the main kitchen area, "Ok, what do you want to eat?" he asked

"Anything, truly, I'm not picky," he shuffled his feet on the floor, ok so the kiss made him seem a bit more distant from Tony, almost as he seems embarrassed to just be standing next to the other man. He was a couple of feet behind Tony, keeping his distance, not wanting to get in the way. Well, that or he just felt weird around him, he wasn't quite sure yet.

Loki sat at the table and Tony came over with some cereal and a spoon for him to eat it with. "Thanks…" the prince murmured. He grabbed a hold of the spoon and started to eat it all, though if you looked closely you could see a pinkish tint on his cheeks.

Once finished with his breakfast Loki picked up his bowl and put it in the sink, assuming that's where they go from the mound of dishes now piled in there.

He turned to Tony before leaving the kitchen area, opening his mouth about to say something, but the inventor cut him off before he actually got around saying anything, "Look… I'm sorry about, you know… that… but," he shrugged his shoulders, "At least try to act like it never happened? Because you know, we have to live in the same house together, and it's getting awkward, if I am being honest here. Ok?" The boy nodded his head averting his gaze to the floor. "I will suffice with that agreement."

Tony noticed this and thought of something, "Oh, hey you need new clothing right? Why don't we go out shopping for some now? Before you run out of the little clothing you have now." He put on his natural, 'I'm your friend'smile, and it truly did warm Loki up a bit to see that.

He smiled back to the inventor, "That sounds fun," he clapped his hands together, "Want me to get Jane to come with us?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Nah, just the two of us, we need some bonding time right?" he laughed and patted Loki on the back.

"Jarvis, Tell Miss Foster that we are going to go out for a bit, and will be back after, about lunch time," The inventor told his creation.

"Already done, Sir." The AI responded, "Splendid! Get a car ready for me, whichever one works. Make it flashy!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, they are getting it ready now, Sir." Tony had his shit-eating grin on his face, "Awesome, now let's go." He grabbed a hold of Loki's hand and pulled him along to the garage where his car was already prepped and ready to go.

* * *

Author Noteskfljszdhfgbxjvn:

So yeah, im doing the traditional "Clothing Shopping" and stuff, cause im lame like thattt~ Oh well, hope you liked it an all, because myself, i hate this chapter. I think its too rushed - Oh well. R&R


	7. Chapter 7: Show Me What I'm Looking For

Yeah so... i lost inspiration for everything and it took me stealing a friends inspiration for me to actually finish the chapter... and now i feel really bad for everyone that i had to make wait for this chapter ;3; im sorry.

Oh and i think i smell a little tiny plot coming into play here, not much, but something to work off of a bit more.

* * *

Chapter 7: Show Me What I'm Looking For

Tony had shoved Loki into one of his cars, and drove off down the road. The prince sat uncomfortably in the seat next to the inventor; ever so often he would fumble with his hands or take a quick glance over at Tony to see what he is doing.

The man was leaning back in his seat with a glass of some Jack Daniels in his hand sipping it away. He didn't understand why people enjoyed those drinks; he had tried one out the other night while no one was there, and Loki thought that they were just disgusting as all get out. He watched him take another sip and made a face at him as he did.

"What?" he asked the boy making him jump from the now non silent car. He franticly shook his head, "N-nothing," Loki answered fairly quickly despite his staring.

Tony chuckled and turned his gaze back to the window taking more sips of his drink; he had a slight shake of the head as he did look away from the dark prince. The ride otherwise was silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they neared the appointed store the car slowed down to a halt and Tony got out of the car. He rounded it to get the door for Loki, not sure why, but he felt he needed to do that. "After you," he extended his arm to show the way.

Loki had a slight blush on his face as he got out of the car; he walked stiffly into the store, truly unsure of what to be doing, or how to act in public. Tony walked in behind him and put his hands on his shoulders to push him along farther into the store. "Come on, Princess, where just here for clothes. No need to be tense."

The dark haired prince visibly relaxed a bit, "I'm just unsure about all of this, I have just met you, and you're doing so much for me…" he played with his hands after Tony had stopped pushing him.

"I'm sorry," He kept looking at the floor and shuffled his feet.

Tony had just patted him on the back, "You have no need to be sorry, it's not your fault you don't remember anything, you just have to keep pushing forward. Hoping maybe one day they will return," he sighed, 'but I hope they won't, for the sake of our world…' he thought into his head.

The inventor clapped his hands together and showed the boy the selections of clothing he could choose from. "Ok! Take your pick and then go try it on in the changing rooms over there." He pointed to the rooms at which he would change in and he nodded walking over towards the clothing racks.

Loki stood there staring at the wide variety of different colored shirts, pants, and shoes. "Uh…" He tried to look where to start in this mound and he scratched his head.

Tony walked over to where he was standing and pulled out some clothing that he thinks that would suit the tall god. "Here, try these, they seem to work wonders for people." He handed him a pair of baggy dark jeans, black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, a green v-neck, and some green converses. Then he pushed Loki into one of the changing rooms. He sighed and took a seat on one of the chairs in the room waiting for Loki to finish with at least one outfit.

About 5 minutes of standing in the room trying to pull up the skinny jeans Loki finally emerged from the changing room, and had the button up shirt, but he couldn't quite get the buttons to go exactly right so they were a mess. "So… how I look?" he asked in a softer voice.

Tony couldn't help but emit a little blush on his face; he just couldn't deny that he looked just great in those pants, definitely hugging him in the right spots that are for sure. He nodded his head, "You look… pretty good in those pants." He then stared at his shirt, "Uh, you buttoned your shirt wrong… let me help?" he asked getting up from his seat.

Loki looked down at his shirt and the wonky looking shirt he had on, "Yeah," he said fiddling with each of the buttons, "I couldn't get it right… wasn't sure how it worked exactly." He admitted softly.

He then looked up when he saw Tony's hands undoing the buttons and lining them up correctly, his face got a bit fluster and muttered to him once he had finished, "Thanks…"

The inventor threw him a look, "Ah, it's no problem, not too hard. Right?" he scratched his head unsure about this situation, but went along with it anyways.

"Want to um… try on more? Or are you good about everything…" wanting to be certain, "We could get multiples of everything you have tried on, so you could have more and one outfit, and maybe other colors." He suggested to the darker prince.

Though he just shrugged, "I'm not sure, I like this shirt, and that green one there. I'm not a big fan of the other colors they have here." The sure earned him a laugh from the other man in the room.

"I have to admit your pretty cu-" he caught himself before he finished that sentence, "Er, cool, your pretty cool, more so that I would have thought." He scratched his head, 'nice save there, Tony, nice…' he said to himself in his head. He then pointed to the checkout line, "Want to go buy your stuff then head back? Or would you like to stop by the coffee shop to get a drink? Your call." He suggested to the boy.

Loki stroked his chin, "Erm… the coffee shop sounds fine." And they both started to walk the checkout line buying the pants and shirts that Loki had asked for, even if there wasn't much he chose, it was a start. They finished and brought the bags out where Happy was still waiting for them. "Happy," he opened the door for Loki to get in then closed it to go to his side of the car, "bring us to Starbucks or something. I'll get you something too."

He nodded and began to drive off to the nearest Starbucks in the area. Though once they made it to the store Tony has insisted on opening the door for Loki again, even if he was embarrassed about it he let the inventor have his way.

Tony had pulled Loki into this shop because it had more people in there than the last one he was a bit overwhelmed with the crowdedness in there. He fought tooth and nail, but ended getting guilted into the shop.

When they walked in Loki was hit hard with the strong aroma of coffee, he crinkled his nose making a face, "What is that retched smell?" he asked the brown shorter man next to him.

"Ahh, that is the strong smell of good coffee in the morning." He said with his eyes close as he inhaled a giant whiff of the so called stench.

Loki nearly choked on smelling it too much, but sucked it up as they waited their turn in the line to get their items. "How much longer?" the darker prince asked, curiosity in his voice.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked ahead of him, "About 3 more people are in front of us, so you gotta wait some'ore, alright?" and then he took out his phone to start texting on it.

The prince looked over his shoulder to see what he is doing, but got extremely confused by the device in his hands. Then, without thinking Loki took the phone out of his hands to examine it at a closer view, turning it round and round in his hand. He knitted his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side as he touched the screen of the contraption he is holding. He then was about to sniff it when Tony took it back. Loki gave the inventor a dirty look, "I was looking at that," he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, it's my phone, not yours!" he stuck his tongue out at Loki and then taunted the phone in Loki's face, "Alllllll mineee!" he finished the text, sent it, then put it back in his pocket.

The both of them stand in line for the next three people to get their orders and leave before it was now officially their turn to order. "Alright, I want my usual," he turned to look at Loki, "Tom, what do you want…?"

Loki was staring at the wall not really paying attention until he had heard his name and snapped his head in Tony's direction, "Huh…?" he said unsure of what he had said.

"I said, what do you want to get," he asked again looking at the boy who was completely out of it at the moment.

Loki yawned and rubbed his eyes, he then shrugged, "I don't know what any of this is, so I don't know what is good or what is bad…" he pursed his lips. Tony then turned back to the lady at the counter, "He'll take a blueberry muffin, and a banana muffin."

The lady nodded and left to go make their orders. The prince turned to look up at the ceiling that is right above the doors, he felt an odd sensation emitting from out there, but was unsure, and truth be told he felt a bit uneasy. Loki grabbed onto Tony's shirt and tugged on it a bit to get his attention, "M-Mr. Stark?" he asked.

Tony was looking back down at his phone not giving anyone else his attention, placing some sort of game to keep him occupied while he waited for his order to be completed, he swatted at Loki to stop pulling his shirt.

The prince pulled harder on his shirt, "Mr. Stark…." He said a bit louder and voice uneasy. He turned around to look at the boy, "What?!" he snapped, though not really intending to do, "What…?" he then said at a softer tone. Then the inventor pried Loki's hand off of him.

"Do… do you feel that?" he asked Tony and he looked back to where he was staring at before.

"Feel… what?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the dark haired man and then following his gaze to where he is looking. He looked from Loki to the ceiling and then back to Loki in a puzzling gaze, "What exactly are you looking at?"

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm… I'm not quite sure… there is like a strange… energy coming in from that direction…" he points his fingers to the area he was staring at before.

"It's probably nothing alright?" Tony said and turned his attention to his phone once more, not giving a care right now, and is in need of his coffee.

Loki didn't really believe him so he grabbed a hold of his shirt again to make him feel more at comfort right now.

The prince was getting a bit more anise as he felt the energy source feel like it got bigger or well, closer to them. "Mr. Stark, I still don't like this feeling, it's… not right feeling, I don't like it" he said in a sort of panicky voice. It wavered from a high to a lower pitching as he started to panic a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as their order was done Loki slid to the floor holding onto his head and the ground began to rumble, that was when Tony knew Loki was right about the weird energies coming from that area. In matter of fact something came through that very spot and debris hitting the random civilians in the process.

The creature was giant, and very, very ugly according to Tony's list of ugly creatures. Though it had a very similar structure of an exoskeleton of the Chitauri, but this one was bigger and for some reason had very sharp claws. They had it like they were meant to grab upon their foes or something.

The thing advanced towards Loki who was still on the floor gripping himself, he slowly turned his head up to look at the monster and eyes widening at the gruesome sight in front of him.

He growled at the man on the floor and in a deep raspy baritone voice it said, "We meet again, little God-ling." Its voice sent chills down Loki's skin leaving goose bumps in its place, and then its eyes bore into the prince's own green ones that were now clouded with fear.

The creature bent down and put its hand on his shoulder to look closer at him, "Ah, fear, I smell it, a new and great smell from you, god-ling." Its hand seemed to grow tighter around his boney shoulder drawing tons and tons of blood from its grip.

The creature pulled Loki up into a standing position, legs weak and wobbly from the sharp pains shooting through his body. The dark haired boy let out a scream, a blood curdling scream snapping Tony back into reality. He ran outside and opened the door, "WHERE IS MY SUIT!" he yelled to Happy.

"SIR, IT IS IN THE TRUNK," he yelled back to Tony, he was then waiting for the trunk to pop open, "ARE YOU GOING TO OPEN IT OR WHAT?" he yelled at him, "SIR, THE CAR IS OFF, LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO DO UNTIL YOU CAME BACK," Happy replied.

Tony was about to lose it when he heard another scream from within the coffee shop. "THEN TURN THE FUCKING CAR ON AND OPEN THE FUCKING TRUNK!" he yelled waiting for him to do what he said and rushes to the trunk to take out his suit to toss it on the ground. Once he got it to where he needed it to be, he stepped on it and formatted to his body shape to resemble his other suits.

He ran back into the store hands raised at the beast who was caressing Loki's face like it should have meant something, "Put. The. Man. Down. Or I will kill you, in the most painful way I can think of!" He growled to the monster and hands getting ready to shot at it.

"Oh, I find that to be highly unwise Man of Iron, see, we need this boy to come back with us, to fulfill… let's say a debt in the most… colorful ways you can think of for failing our leader." He said with a laughter, which of that welled up from its stomach to make a rumbling and dark chuckle.

Loki was lifted off of the ground at this point of the conversation like he was going to be taken somewhere, Tony shot at the creature, "You're not taking him anywhere, and he is my guest at my house so being a proper host is to protect their quests!" he yelled to the best once more.

Its hold on Loki increased with the shots causing him to scream more and more and losing lots more blood that is now being collected onto the floor at the creature's feet.

"I SAID LET HIM GO!" he shot both hands at its head making it stagger back into the counter and its nails retracted from his shoulder dropping him roughly to the floor with a grunt of pain. Tony kept shooting the monster as he motioned civilian to get Loki out of the area, but before he could get completely from the fight the monster had moved and grabbed Loki in a bone crushing grip on his ankle pulling him back to him.

"He isn't going anywhere so soon, mere mortal." He glared at the girl trying to get Loki away; more and more people were trying to get him out of the grip, but the pulling on both ends made him cry out in agony. You could hear the snapping and the gruesome crushing of the bones under the grip, and then with his other leg he was trying to smash its hand off of him.

Tony shot a few more times before he went over there and used his laser to cut off the monster's hand to let go of the now hurt princeling.

This time it was the monster's turn to scream out in agony holding out his hand in an upward motion trying to stop the bleeding. The inventor then motioned for the people to get out of there, and this time they had successfully managed to get him out of the shop.

Happy stuck his face out the door, "Guys! Bring him in here, he is a friend of my Boss's." He had told them and they brought him into the car and shoulder still bleeding like a bitch all over the ground and flooring of the car.

One person climbed into the car with him to put his shirt onto the wound to keep pressure and also to keep him from dying.

Happy then drove away to the nearest hospital to get Loki to safety and to give Tony some space to fight the beast without having to worry about the darker prince.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the shop Tony was beyond piss, he really didn't know why it made him so angry for attacking Loki like that, he just lost it. It was a very blind rage being unable to control himself from killing him for attacking the boy.

"You made the fucking worst decision for messing with me and my stuff," he growled at the monster on the floor, "Now, tell me who the fuck you are and why you want Loki." He said his name out because he knew no one was in the shop any longer because they did not want to be in the fight zone.

The creature sent a hiss into his direction, "And why should I answer what the mortal asks of me?" it had a raised lip getting ready to snarl at Tony.

"So help you, if you don't answer then you won't be alive to go back to where ever you came from," he raised up his hands to face the creature again getting closer and closer to it, "Now! Answer me!"

He shot off a warning shot near its head.

The creature scoffed at Tony, "I was sent here from our leader, the one who made the little god-ling his slave to lead the army here," Tony shot another shot to make him continue the story, in return he got a growl, "He means to take the god-ling back and make him wish for something sweeter than death for his failure to taking over this pathetic planet."

"Well, this pathetic planet is the one who won that war, doesn't ever mean we can't do it again…!" he put his hand to the monster's head, "Now, you didn't tell me who you are." The advancement to the creature on the floor didn't even earn Tony a flinch or a face change it remained with a poker straight face, "Fine, I was the one who tortured the god-ling into submission and I was ready to do that again if needed…" It was then that the creature moved just enough to use its' brute strength to smash Tony in the nearest wall to make its escape out of the coffee shop.

Tony was sent flying into the wall, not quite what you call a soft landing, seeing how when he made impact with the wall he could see stars, he murmured a few curses and had attempted to more, but only to be met with some pain. His eyes then lidded and fell unconscious into the heap of debris.

* * *

Author Notesajsklsekhgdjkhf: Sooooo... Tell me how you liked it... or dont, no hard feelings, but the better encouragements and follows i get the more i will probably write XD Just sayin, sooooo R&R Dats all i ask ;D


	8. Going on Hiatus

**Hey Guys, I wanted to tell you that this story will be on Hiatus for a little while. It's because this year I am in my high school's marching band, and my schedule has been extremely busy ever since around 2 weeks before school started. So I haven't gotten much written, I mean, I did have one chapter written, then it got deleted. So it should be off around the end of November. I mean I will continue to write to at least get something for when I come back. So I'm sorry to all in advance, I love you all, my wonderful followers and readers. I'll see you all in a couple of month's time.**

**;3; Again, I'm sorry, I hope you all understandjkgsdflakjskj**


End file.
